Falling
by Jenn1244
Summary: Jackson has been noticing that Lilly hasn’t been acting like here self lately and he wonders why until he finds out her dark secret. Will he be able to help her or will it be all ready to late. Please read warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

In Pieces

In Pieces

Authors Note: I know I haven't updated a few of my stories lately but I promise new updates are coming. I thought of this idea last night while I was trying to sleep. Warning this fic will be dark and there will be mention of rape and incest. Please stay with me though and you won't regret it and I hope that everyone likes this and please keep reviewing I love to hear from people.

Summery: Jackson has been noticing that Lilly hasn't been acting like here self lately and he wonders why until he finds out her dark secret. Will he be able to help her or will it be all ready to late.

Lilly was supposed to have come over to the Stewart's house today to hang out with Miley Jackson's little sister aka Hannah Montana so that they could pick out what Miley should wear to some charity event but she had bailed on Miley at the last second saying she was sick. This had been weird because Jackson had just seen Lilly at school and she didn't look sick at all. Come to think about it Lilly had been using the same excuse or different versions of that excuse for last couple of months. Miley hadn't really noticed that her best friend had been avoiding her and everyone else because she was to busy with her Hannah stuff.

Jackson wondered why Lilly would lie to her best friend like that. He thought maybe that she was just sick of doing the Hannah stuff but then again this was Lilly she loved going to events and helping Miley get ready for events that sometimes she wasn't able to attend. Jackson decided that he would just have to do some investigating. He was also one of Lilly's friends after all and he needed to make sure that she was all right and besides he didn't have anything better to do so why not follow her for a while and see were it would lead him.

Jackson decided he would start tomorrow seeing as how it was really to late now and he had to get ready to go to work at Riccos it just wasn't possible. Jackson then went to his room to get ready for work with thoughts of Lilly in his mind. Four blocks down the road was Lilly Truscott's house. Lilly's house was a beautiful four story home with a huge garden in the front with a huge pool in the back yard. To any ordinary person everything seemed normal at this house but inside was very different indeed.

Lilly was living a nightmare everyday of her life. She had been now for about ten months and no one knew except Lilly and of course the person who was inflicting all of her pain. What had started off as maybe a little touch of her hair or maybe a few words whispered in her ear when her mother wasn't looking had turned into more than she could ever handle. No one knew why she closed her self off and she planned to keep it that way. People wouldn't understand they would think that she asked for it at least that's what her attacker wanted her to belief. He told her everyday that she was a slut and that she wanted it even as she cried for it to stop but it never did. She had giving up fighting it only made it worse now she would stare up at the ceiling and pray for it to be over every single day.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

Broken

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the review it really means a lot to me that people like what I write. This story will continue to be dark for a while just to give you another warning as to where it's headed.

Lilly lay cold and broken on the floor after another brutal attack. She had tried to fight him off of her but that only made the punishment far worse. Bruises formed around her eyes, arms, and legs from where he had hit her repeatedly. Lilly laid there and cried for being so weak she wanted this torment to stop but she also knew she couldn't tell anyone for fear that he would kill whoever she had told.

Lilly finally got up off the floor and got in to the shower she needed to get cleaned up before her mother got home and saw her like this. Her poor mother had no idea that this was happening or that her brother was the one inflicting all of this pain on to her. When her mother asked Lilly about her bruises Lilly would just say that she fell skateboarding. For all her mother knew was that Lilly was just being a klutz.

Lilly got under the hot spray of the shower and started scrubbing every inch of her skin until it was raw all the while sobbing for letting it happen again. Lilly fell to her knees and just cried for what felt like hours until the water went cold. After getting out of the shower she quickly wrapped the towel around herself and ran for her room in hopes that her brother wouldn't see her. Once safely inside she put on a very baggy sweet shirt and baggy sweet pants to hide not only her bruises but herself as well.

Lilly thought that if she looked unattractive to her brother that maybe he would finally stop or so she hoped. Lilly stayed in her room and tried to remember a time when this wasn't happening to her and when her family was actually normal she wished for that again for the chance at freedom and wondered if it would ever come.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning

The Beginning

Authors Note: It was brought to my attention that I didn't clarify what was actually happening to Lilly. I know I said she is abused but I guess is should of also said that she is being raped and beaten by her brother. Stealth Photographer gave me this idea of doing a flash back so here is a little glimpse into how it all began. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me. WARNING: rape, incest and strong language. So please read with caution.

Ten months before Lilly a very normal teenager with no problems besides what she was going to wear for school or a Hannah concert. Everything was perfect. Lilly came home from skateboarding covered in mud from head to toe because she had missed a jump and some how landed wrong and ended up in a big pile of mud. Lilly went upstairs carefully so that she didn't get any mud on the floor for fear of what her mom would do if she saw the new carpet covered in it.

Once upstairs Lilly went in to the bathroom and turned on the shower and the radio and stripped off her clothes and got in under the steaming hot water. Lilly never heard the door to the bathroom open because she had the radio up so loud and never expected what would happen next.

Lilly's brother Brian ripped open the shower curtain to revel Lilly standing there naked. "Brian what the hell get out of her now!" Brain though didn't listen to her instead he stripped off all his clothes and climbed in with her. See what Lilly didn't know was is that Brian had be planning this for sometime he had been watching her for months while she was undressing and sleeping just waiting for the right moment and now he had her where he wanted her.

Lilly watched as her brother undressed and couldn't figure out what was going on and why he would be doing that. "Look Brain you really need to get out of her so I can finish and then I promise you can have the shower." Brain though didn't listen to any of Lilly's pleas. Brain then steeped in to the shower and forcibly pushed Lilly in to the shower wall and kissed her. Lilly tried to push him away but he was much stronger than her. Finally he pulled his mouth away from Lilly's and looked at her with something in his eyes that Lilly could only describe as power.

Brains hands trailed down her body and roughly cupped Lilly's breasts. "Brain please stop you don't want to do this it's wrong please." Instead of listening to her though he slapped her hard across the face "Listen bitch your mine now. Besides I know how much you want it you little slut." Lilly started to cry she had never seen her own brother act like this before it was like he was possessed or something.

Brain enjoyed watching Lilly suffer in fact it turned him on even more. He then grabbed Lilly by shoulders and forced her on to her knees. "Your going to suck my cock and enjoy bitch now put it in your mouth." Lilly really didn't want to but she was terrified of what would happen if she didn't do what he had asked. Lilly put her brother's penis in her mouth and sucked but she really didn't know what she was doing seeing as how she had never done any of this before. Brain grabbed the back of Lilly's head and forced his penis further in her mouth. She almost chocked but controlled her self enough not too.

Finally she was hauled up by her hair and pushed in to the shower wall again where he then started having sex with Lilly. "Please Brain stop your hurting me." That only made it worse though she soon realized because for every plea that she spoke she was either hit or fucked harder into the wall. Finally after what felt like hours it was over. "You listen to me you whore you are not to tell anyone or I will kill not only them but you as well." Lilly looked up at him in fear and could only nod her head in reply. With that Brain got out of the shower and left the bathroom with a satisfied look on his face leaving a very broken Lilly on the shower floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding out

Finding out

Authors Note: Wow thank you everybody for the great response. It really makes me happy that all of you liked it so much. I warn though that it will still be dark for a while but I promise it won't last forever. This is also in Jackson's point of you as well.

Jackson had been really busy all week so he hadn't had a chance to check up on Lilly to see what why she kept ditching everyone. He was sure that it just had to be some stupid little problem but still something in the back of his mind kept telling him it was more than that. Jackson finally had a few days off so he decided to start investigating.

Jackson first started by questioning Oliver who really hadn't noticed much either because his parents had made him get a job so all his free time had either been spent sleeping or eating. He then went to some of Lilly's skater friends and got pretty much the same thing everyone was to busy to be paying attention. This made Jackson upset to think that no one really cared about Lilly that everyone had so many stupid little things going on that no one had bothered to notice that there friend had some funny bruises and she seemed to be sick a lot.

Jackson was so frustrated at this point he didn't know where to turn. He had even went as far as to ask Miley but that was a lost cause too because she had been busy with her Hannah stuff. Jackson figured the best way was to start following Lilly and see where that leads him.

It took Jackson over an hour to find Lilly. He had checked all her usual places but they had all turned up empty. He finally found her sitting along on a banded part of the beach were no one really every came to because there wasn't a lot to do once they got there. Jackson hid behind some bushes and watched Lilly as she cried. Jackson's heart was aching. All he wanted to do was walk up to her and wrap his arms around her and comfort her but he thought better of it. Jackson watched her cry for what felt like hours and while he watched he saw new bruises that he hadn't seen before. He also noticed that she looked really tired. Jackson wondered who or what could of done this to her to make her look so vulnerable.

Jackson noticed that when Lilly got up to leave that she seemed to be wincing in pain. This also made Jackson take notice. Every little movement that Lilly made seemed to take so much out of her. Jackson followed her home and made sure to stay a safe distance behind her so that she wouldn't notice but she seemed to be so far of in to space that Jackson doubted whether or not she would notice if he was standing right next to her.

When Lilly arrived home and started walking up the steps what he saw made his stomach turn. Lilly's brother Brain had opened the door at the exact same time as Lilly had and pressed her up against the porch railing and started kissing her like it was the most normal thing in the world. Jackson watched as Lilly struggled to get away from him but that only made it worse. Jackson stood helpless as he watched Lilly being dragged in finally by her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Confession

Confession

Authors Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated like I promised but thank you for sticking with me so far. I will work on updating a lot sooner, also sorry it's so short but the bigger stuff is coming.

Jackson didn't know what to do. He had just seen his best friend not only get dragged in her house by her brother but also kissed and hit. He knew that he should of done something but he didn't know what. Jackson wanted to call the police but knew the consequences of doing that too. He knew even though Lilly would be grateful for him saving her she would also hate him too. Jackson felt like he had been standing in Lilly's yard for hours just waiting to see a sign that she was ok. Finally he saw Lilly looking out her window with hopeless sad eyes. From what Jackson could see Lilly looked ok under the circumstances any way.

Jackson watched a while longer until Lilly saw him standing in her yard. She looked at him with wide fearful eyes before turning away from the window entirely. Jackson thought that he had scared her away but then he saw the front door open and saw Lilly walking out. Jackson wanted to just wrap his arms around her and make her pain go away but he knew touching her wouldn't be a good idea. Lilly approached Jackson with caution she was afraid that her brother would wake up and find her gone and her punishment would start all over again she had to make this quick and find out why Jackson was just standing in her front yard.

Before Lilly could ask Jackson why he was there Jackson blurted it out without thinking. "Lilly I was following you today to see why you've been so weird and I saw what your brother did you to you just now." Jackson watched the emotions play across Lilly's face, he watched as he saw fear embarrassment, then anger. Unfortunately the anger stayed. Lilly was furious she couldn't believe what Jackson had done was he trying to get himself killed. Lilly tired to hold her emotions in but she just let Jackson have it instead. "Jackson Rod Stewart how could you? Do you have any idea what kind of danger you've not only put me in but yourself? You can never tell anyone what you've seen do you understand me this has to stay between us no one can ever know." With that Lilly stormed off leaving Jackson standing there stunned.

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

Torment

Torment

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who not only reviewed but also added me as a story alert or a favorite story. You guys make it so much easier to write with all the great suggestions. Strong Warning of rape, very strong langue and abuse. I do promise that it won't last forever but I have to still have her go through all of this before she gets help.

Lilly couldn't believe Jackson. He had actually followed her and had seen what her brother has been doing to her. Lilly felt somewhat relieved that someone knew but also scared she wanted help but knew that it was impossible for Jackson to help her because she knew no one would believe her anyway. After Lilly had run back in to the house after talking to Jackson she had come face to face with her brother. He sneered at her and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the kitchen where he grabbed a knife from the drawer and held it to her throat. "Did you tell your little friend about what a whore you've been?" Lilly flinched at his harsh words but had to think quickly or he would kill her she could see it in his eyes. "No Brian I didn't tell him anything I swear he just came over to see if I was going to hang with him and Miley tonight."

Lilly thought for sure that he didn't believe her because the sneer was still in place but when he put the knife down she knew that he had. Brian then grabbed her by her hair and hauled in to the back yard. He threw her down on the hard cold ground and ripped off her shirt and pants leaving her in only her bra and underwear. Lilly knew why he had picked this spot because it was secluded and no one would hear or see them. Brian then took off his pants and shirt and boxers and started stroking himself in front of Lilly. Lilly turned away grossed out by what she was seeing in front of her but he grabbed her head and turned her back toward him to watch.

"You little whore you know you like what you see and you know you like how hard you make me." Lilly wanted to puke at his words they made her feel not only sick but dirty. He then got on top of her and started kissing her down her neck and breasts. Lilly tried pushing him away but he smacked her hard across the face. Lilly wanted to cry she just wanted this to stop and wished that the world would just swallow her whole. Brian soon tired of her breasts and just started to have sex with her. He loved this game that he played with Lilly it was one of his favorites and he knew that it would just be a matter of time before he completely broke her. Brian came inside Lilly and got up off of her but not before giving her another warning. "You will keep your mouth shut or you and your friend will pay." With that he grabbed his clothes and walked away with another satisfied smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Comfort

Comfort

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for there great reviews they really mean a lot. Still please be warned on the topic of rape and abuse that is still going to continue for a while longer.

Lilly waited till she couldn't hear her brother's awful music blaring from his bedroom and slowly opened her bedroom door and waited for any sounds that he could still be awake. When she heard nothing she slowly crept out of her room and headed down the stairs and out the door. Lilly had been waiting for hours to leave her house but her brother had made it impossibly difficult for her by attacking her four more times after the incident in the back yard. After the last time he had left her on the living room floor and went to his bedroom where he listened to music for the next six hours which he could get away with because there mom was out of town which always made the abuse ten times worse.

Lilly had decided to go to Jackson and Miley's house because she knew that Miley and her dad were out of town doing a Hannah concert. Lilly knowing that her best friend was out of town some how made it easier because she knew that Jackson was home and that someone would understand. Lilly was still mad at Jackson for following her and finding out her secret but she also took some comfort in the fact that he cared enough about her to even do that in the first place. Lilly was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize she was at the Stewarts home until she was right at there front door. Lilly was about to knock but fear entered her body what if Jackson judged her after all what if he really didn't understand.

Lilly was about to turn around and back to her hell of a home when she heard Jackson's voice. "Lilly what are you doing her?" Lilly couldn't respond to Jackson's question so she did the only thing she could think of and ran in to his arms and cried for the months of torture that she had to bare on her shoulders. Jackson was surprised to see Lilly at his door but even more surprised when she launched herself in his arms and cried. Jackson picked Lilly up into his arms which when he did this she stiffened in his arms and he had to reassure her of who it was that was holding her. He placed them on the couch and just let her cry out all of her pain.

Lilly cried for what felt like hours to her and finally stopped and was able to look up and see Jackson's face and all the hurt, anger, and another emotion that she just couldn't place in his eyes. Lilly went to look away but Jackson pulled her face back in front of his. Lilly started to panic again but Jackson gave her a reassuring look that told her she was going to be ok. Jackson picked Lilly up and placed her on the couch and went to walk away but was stopped when he heard Lilly's broken voice. "Please help me." Was the last thing Lilly sad before passing out from exhausting.


	8. Chapter 8

Punishment

Punishment

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed it really means a lot. This chapter will be graphic as you probably got from the title but Jackson will be helping her in do time. Also a very strong warning of language.

Lilly woke up feeling better than she had in a long time until she realized that she wasn't in her bed. Lilly had no idea where she was or how she got there and it took her a few minutes for all of her memories of the night before to come back to her and to realize that she was in Miley's room. Lilly then looked at the clock on Miley's bedside table and jumped out of bed when she saw that it was after eight in the morning. Lilly needed to get home and fast before her brother found out she was missing.

Lilly quietly opened Miley's bedroom door to check to see if Jackson was up. When she found that he wasn't she quickly headed down the stairs and out the door. Lilly ran all the way home as fast as she could and quickly opened her front door and was about to head up the stairs when she heard her brothers voice behind her. Lilly froze where she stood. She wanted to run but knew that she would never get away. Brian got up from the couch in the living room. He had been sitting there since Lilly had snuck out the night before and he was going to make her pay.

Brian grabbed Lilly by her hair and dragged her in to the living room and threw her on the floor. "You little bitch do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Do you want to tell me where you ran off to last night in such a hurry?" Lilly didn't know what to tell him so she thought of the first thing she could think of. "I went to Oliver's house last night he needed my help with homework and I know I should of told you but I thought you were sleeping." "You stupid little bitch do you think you can lie to me like that. See I know you weren't there because I called his house and Oliver wasn't home he was working the late shift last night." "Now you're going to pay for lying to me and sneaking out."

Brian then grabbed the ties to the curtains and tied Lilly's hands to the coffee table. Lilly didn't know what to do she hadn't expected him to actually call Oliver's house and check to see if she was there now she was in extreme danger and couldn't get away. Brian then took a kitchen knife and cut Lilly's clothes off of her and then held the knife to her neck. Lilly was terrified and struggled to get away but he only pushed the blade harder in to her neck. "Stop moving you stupid bitch or I'm going to kill you." Lilly stopped moving she really had no other choice but to take what punishment she thought she deserved.

Brian removed the knife from her neck then he got up and took off all of his clothes. Brian forced Lilly's legs apart and slammed in to her with so much force that Lilly thought she would pass out from the pain. As he continued to fuck her he grabbed her by her hair and forced her to look at him while he pounded into her repeatedly. He let go of her hair but only long enough to hit her across the face. He then picked the knife up again and made a shallow cut across her breasts. Lilly screamed out in pain but that just made it a whole lot worse because he continued to cut her the more she screamed.

Finally Brian screamed out his release and looked at Lilly with cold hard eyes. "I hope you've learned your lesson and you best not let this happened again or it will be worse next time." At that he got up off of her and untied her hands and left her broken and bleeding on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Worry

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed but also added me to there story alerts or even there favorite story lists. I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot sooner but I have a really bad cold and it's just dragging me down hopefully it will get better soon so that I can update more often. In light of tonight's new Hannah episode I had to update this because my Lilly as a crush on Jackson *does happy dance* so I had to write this in all of my excitement because there my favorite couple.

Jackson hadn't seen or heard from Lilly since that night she arrived at his house so broken and alone. He had tired calling her and even went by her house a few times to check on her but he got no where fast. Jackson was worried he had to know if Lilly was all right or not she hadn't been in school for weeks and he feared that her brother had done something horrible to her. While Jackson was thinking of ways to see Lilly he was taken out of his thoughts by a little knock at his door. He turned around to see Lilly standing on the other side of the door looking extremely scared.

Jackson raced to the door once the shock of seeing Lilly standing there wore off and quickly opened it to let Lilly inside. Lilly looked grateful that Jackson was home but also he could sense that she was very terrified and he wondered what hell she had to endure this time. Lilly walked inside not knowing really why she was there but knowing it was the safest place she could be right now. She knew she was safe for now because her brother was out of town for the night but his warning still rang in her ears.

Neither one said a word as they both sat down on the couch. Finally Lilly decided to speak she wanted to thank Jackson for what he had done for her by letting her stay in Miley's room even though she was punished for it later. "Jackson I wanted to thank you for letting me stay her last week it really meant a lot to me that you would do that and I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner but it wasn't possible." Lilly looked even more broken after that last part that it made Jackson's heart ache for her.

"Lilly you know that you're welcome to come here any time and I'm glad that you came over today to I was really worried about you I thought that maybe…." Jackson couldn't finish the rest of his sentence because at that point Lilly had gotten up off the couch and started telling Jackson everything. "When I woke up here two weeks ago in Miley's room it was the best nights sleep I've had in months and for a moment I forgot about everything until I realized what time it was. I knew if I didn't get home and he found out I would definitely be in for it so I raced home and when I opened the front door I didn't see him so I figured he was still sleeping so I was going to head up the stairs but he grabbed me by my hair." Lilly had tears streaming down her face. She had no idea why she was even telling Jackson this but she felt like he was the only one who could help her and possibly understand.

Jackson looked on in horror he had no idea that Lilly would tell him anything like this but he could see that she trusted him and he needed to let her keep talking because he knew she needed someone to trust. "He then dragged me to the living room and not only raped me but made cuts along my breasts and hit me repeatedly. He told me that if I ever let it happen again it would be worse. That's why I haven't been around in the last couple weeks." Lilly collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears. Jackson knelt down carefully so that he didn't scare her and so that he could comfort her. Jackson whispered in Lilly's ear that everything was going to be ok and that he was here for her and that he loved her which he didn't mean to say but it was true none the less.

Lilly cried tears of shame but also relief even though she couldn't believe she had told Jackson what had happened to her. She heard Jackson's words of comfort and when he had said he loved her she wanted to believe she really did but after all the bad things that her brother had done to her and said to her she just couldn't. Lilly wanted things to be different she really did she just didn't know how or if this torment would ever end for her. While in Jackson's arms though Lilly began to panic she started thinking about her warnings that Brian had given her about talking to Jackson more. She didn't want anything bad to happen to him so she pushed him away from her and got up off the floor and ran out the door leaving Jackson with tears in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Secret

Authors Note: I just had to update again. I was kind of disappointed with the new Hannah episode Sunday night I was hoping Jackson/Lilly were going to be a couple but they burst my bubble but that's ok it was fun while it lasted and it gave me inspiration to update again *does happy dance again*. If any one knows of any websites were there are any Lackson stores please send them my way always looking for something new. Decided to add a little twist to this story hope everyone likes it.

Jackson sat on the floor staring at the spot where Lilly had been sitting while crying in his arms. Jackson had been silently crying since Lilly had run out the door leaving Jackson feeling helpless. Jackson had no idea on how to help Lilly at all infact the situation was getting far worse by the minute and he really needed to come up with something soon before something worse happened to her. Jackson couldn't keep sitting there and wondering whether Lilly was ok so he got up off the floor and ran out the door and got in his car and headed for Lilly's house he didn't know what he was going to say to her but he needed her to know that he was going to be there for her whether she liked it or not and that he would help her no matter what.

Jackson arrived at Lilly's house a few minutes later and parked in her drive way. Jackson got out of the car and walked to Lilly's door and knocked. While he waited for her to open the door he tried to think of what he was going to say when she opened it but he really didn't know because thoughts of Lilly's confession still were plaguing him. Lilly finally opened the door to see Jackson standing on her doorstep. "Jackson what are you doing here." In a split second Jackson blurted out the only thing he could think of to say. "Lilly I love you and I want to help you get away from your brother so that you won't have to suffer through this anymore please trust me that I will not let anything happened to you anymore."

Lilly stood frozen she hadn't been expecting this at all and really it was all to much for her to deal with right now. "Jackson look I can't do this right now please try to understand if I let you help me he'll kill you and I couldn't bare the thought of that happening to you." Jackson wasn't going to let Lilly give up like that he cared to much about her to just let her keep taking this abuse. "Look Lilly you can keep trying to push me away all you want but I'm not going to let you keep getting raped by that asshole anymore I just want you to be safe whether you love me or not." Lilly had tears streaming down her face she didn't know what to do she knew her brother would be home soon and she just didn't have the strength to deal with any of this right now. "Jackson look you have to go my brother will be back soon and I don't want him to see you here, I'm sorry." With that Lilly closed the door on Jackson without another word.

Jackson started walking back to his car and he was almost there when Lilly came running up beside him with tears in her eyes. "Jackson I'm so sorry I just don't know what to do anymore. I want to believe you I really do but I can't you have no idea how bad it really is and I'm afraid that he'll kill you like he killed her." Jackson just looked at Lilly her brother had killed someone else and Lilly knew about it. "Lilly I need you tell me everything so that I can help you. Come by my house later when it's safe and we can talk then ok." Lilly just nodded her head and hugged Jackson before turning and running back in to the house. Jackson got back in his car and headed for home wondering what else Lilly would tell him next.


	11. Chapter 11

Truth

Authors Note: I apologize for taking so long to update all of my stories. Between working two jobs and having a cold that lasted a month I just didn't have the time but hopefully I can update sooner now.

Jackson arrived at Lilly's house around ten that night her brother was out with his friends for the night and wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning so they had plenty of time to discuss what Lilly had seen. Lilly was nervous to tell Jackson what she knew because she was afraid that he would want to go to the police and then her brother would know what she had done and he would kill either her or Jackson. Lilly just had to make Jackson see that keeping it a secret would be best for everyone involved.

Lilly greeted Jackson at the door and gestured for him to take a seat. Lilly walked over and sat down in the chair opposite the couch. Jackson waited for Lilly to speak and wondered what was going too happened after she told him. Would she let him finally go to the police or would it still all be a secret?

"Jackson before I tell you what happened you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Jackson wanted to tell Lilly that they had no choice but he saw the fear in her eyes and just nodded his head in agreement. "A few weeks after the first attack in the shower, Brian brought home his girlfriend at the time. I was to say relieved that he was going to hopefully have a normal life and what had happened was just a one time thing or so I thought. I went to get a drink of water from the kitchen and I was on my way down stairs when I heard screaming. I ran to Brian's door and saw him stabbing his girlfriend. I ran into his room and tried to save her but he through me in to the bedroom wall and made me watch what he did to her. He then wrapped her up in a sheet and carried her out of the house but not before having sex with me repeatedly while she lay on the floor. I don't know what happened to her after that I just know he dragged her lifeless body out and told me to never tell anyone."

Jackson looked at Lilly in horror. He could not believe what he had just heard he felt even sicker and now he knew he had to break his promise to Lilly he just couldn't tell right now what his plans were but he was going to get her out of this horror. Lilly waited for Jackson to say something but instead he got up and walked out the door leaving Lilly to wonder if she made a horrible mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

Jackson Tells

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for there great reviews they really mean a lot. I wasn't going to update for a few more days but I was feeling down so I decided to write which usually helps. Hope you guys enjoy this.

Jackson had practically run out of Lilly's house he couldn't get to his car fast enough. He felt physically sick and he knew now what he had to do he just hopped that Lilly would be ok. Jackson had formed a plan on his way to his car he knew that he needed to go to the police and tell them what he knew so that they could get Lilly out there before she ended up like Brian's girlfriend. Jackson knew that he had promised Lilly he wouldn't say anything but after the story she had told him he knew he had to break his promise to her.

Jackson backed out of Lilly's drive way and headed for the police station. On his way there he thought about Lilly and all the things she was going through and how much it hurt him to see her so broken but he knew he loved her and with that thought in mind kept him going on with his mission. Jackson arrived at the Malibu Police Station thirty minutes later hoping that this was the right thing to do. Jackson got out of his car and headed inside feeling like a weight was about to be lifted from his shoulders. Jackson walked up to the desk to where the sergeant was writing down something in a file.

The sergeant looked up from what he had been doing and saw Jackson standing there looking very worried. "Can I help you?" Jackson froze but he knew he had to do this or Lilly would be in grave danger. "Yes I want to report a rape." The sergeant looked at him in surprise wondering if he was the victim of a rape. Jackson seeing the look on the sergeant's face quickly filled in the rest. "It's not me but it's my best friend Lilly her brother is raping her." "Ok son let me take you around back and you can talk to detective William Pratt, he's one of our best."

Jackson followed the sergeant opened the door and let Jackson through and led him to detective Pratt's office. The sergeant knocked on detective Pratt's door. "Sir there is a young man here to see you who wants to report a rape that is happening to his best friend." Detective Pratt looked up to see Jackson standing next to the sergeant looking very scared which made the detective wonder why his friend wasn't reporting it herself. He motioned for Jackson to enter and have a seat he was still trying to get a read of this guy to see whether his story was for real or not.

Seeing the look in Jackson's eyes though told him that this was real and that he needed to let this young man tell him what was happening to his friend. "Son why don't you tell me your name and why your here and then we can go from there." "My name is Jackson Stewart and I'm here because I want to report a rape that's happening to my best friend Lilly. "Jackson could you tell me why Lilly isn't here doing this herself?" "Lilly isn't here because she told me not to tell but I have to because I fear something horrible is going too happened to her. Detective Pratt could see the fear in Jackson's eyes along with something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Jackson why don't you start at the beginning and tell me what happened." Jackson started from what Lilly had told him about the rape and then the murder of Brian's girlfriend. Detective Pratt could see the emotions in Jackson's eyes after he had told him everything and he knew that they had to do something for this girl and fast.

Little did they both know that something was about to happened that neither could have imagined.


	13. Chapter 13

Trouble

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for the great support. It really means a lot to me. There is a very big warning though that I'm adding to this chapter. There will be excessive rape, harsh language, and torture so please read with caution.

Lilly was sitting on her couch watching tv when the front door opened revealing her brother. Lilly who didn't want a confrontation got up off the couch and went to head upstairs but her brother grabbed her by her arm and yanked her back towards him. Brian then turned her around to face him and Lilly could see the anger flashing in his eyes and wondered what had set him off. "You stupid little bitch you just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you. You had to go and ruin it by telling your stupid friend and now he's at the police station telling them what a little whore you've been." Lilly gaped at her brother for a moment then reality set in and she remembered Jackson leaving in a hurry and he must of gone to the police.

Lilly began to panic. She couldn't believe Jackson did this to her but she also wondered how her brother had found out about it so fast. Brian didn't say anything he just sneered at her as he watched all of her emotions flash through her eyes. He loved it when she was scared it made him even harder for her. Brain then dragged Lilly back in to the living room and threw her on the floor. He then proceed to tie her arms to the coffee table legs so that he could show her just how angry he was. Lilly was terrified she tried to struggle to get away but it was useless. Lilly wondered if tonight was the night that he would finally snap and just end it for her and that was a comforting thought to her.

After Brian finished tying Lilly up he got up off the floor and headed for the kitchen to grab a knife and some matches. Brian left the kitchen with the knife and matches in his hand and waved them in front of Lilly's face so she could see what he had in store for her. Lilly's eyes grew wide when she saw the knife and matches she was definitely in for it now and it was all her fault for trusting Jackson. Brain set the box of matches down on the floor next to him along with the knife for now. He then ripped Lilly's tank up off of her and then did the same thing to her bra.

He then crushed his lips to Lilly's in a bruising hard kiss that Lilly struggled to stop but he only slapped her for her efforts. Brian then reached down and picked up the box of matches and took out a match. He watched Lilly's face as he did this and saw the terror in her eyes but that just made this game more fun to him. Brian struck the match on the box and when it was finally lit he took the match and pushed it in to Lilly's breast. Lilly screamed out in pain but the more she screamed the harder he pushed the match in to her skin. When the match went out he took another out of the box and did the same thing to her other breast. He took one more out of the box and then set the box aside after he lit it and pushed that one in to her stomach. Watching Lilly scream was turning him on but he didn't want to fuck her yet no he wanted to play some more first.

Brain then picked up the knife and made small cuts on her arms, neck, and face. With each cut he made he would look at her and smile with satisfaction that now no one would want her. Brian eventually though got bored with just making small cuts so he took the knife and cut her pants off of her body and cut her underwear off as well. He then made bigger cuts across her legs and on the inside of her thighs. Lilly tried not to scream out in pain because she knew that he was enjoying watching her suffer.

Brain then put the knife down and got on top of a screaming Lilly. "Please Brian you don't want to do this." He ignored her pleas and forced his cock inside of her. He was fucking Lilly so hard that she felt like she was going to be forced through the floor. He was holding on to her hips with bruising force all the while fondling her with his other hand. Finally he came screaming out Lilly's name. Lilly was relieved to think that her punishment was over but to her surprise he had grabbed the knife and stabbed Lilly in the stomach. He just looked at her. Then he whispered in Lilly's ear that now it was her little boyfriends turn to pay. Brian then got up and put his clothes back on leaving Lilly there all alone.


End file.
